fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cronon
The 'Cronons ' (also known as the "Elders" or the "First Ones") were an ancient race of beings who were among the first humanoids to every harness the power of magic. They were regarded as being immensely powerful, and to a case enlightened. However, due to the militaristic actions of some, they were completely wiped out. Appearance The Cronons were tall beings, who had hairless bodies, and a thin, lithe stature. People rarely saw Cronons without their helmets or armor on, but they apparently had rounded heads, with large eyes. They also had hands with three long fingers. They also apparently had pale skin. There have been drawing of Cronons on their ruins without their suits on. They had long, thin limbs, with poorly defined noses, and dark grey skin. When a Cronon died, its body turned to stone. Culture and Society Little is known about Cronon culture, but according to images found in the ruins of their cities, they were considerably advanced for the time, with a cultured lifestyle. It is implied that they were not initially militaristic, as there were numerous paintings and sculptures in one city. However, at one point, they became ruthless conquerors, that favored strength. It is also indicated that they might have been xenophobic or ethnocentric to a certain level, as inscriptions show them killing, or enslaving other races. It was also implied that they lived in a cast system, with certain individuals holding status over others. During their militaristic era, Cronons were a feudal society, with multiple warlords across the land, who were often in conflict with each other. On the other hand, other inscriptions show Cronons fighting in a unified army, implying that they might have banded together when necessary. All Cronons believed that magic was just a tool to be used, and that it was not compatible, and could not be associated with life. It was only to be used for gaining power, and furthering one's goals. While they were conscious of the Celestial Spirit World, they considered the Spirits to be nothing more than avatars, or physical representations of magic. History While there is little knowledge of Cronon history, it is known that they were the first humanoids to discover how to use magic at will. Some Cronons desired to use this magic to teach, and to learn. However, the high-ranking Cronons instead decided to use their abilities to conquer, and expand their borders. This began a ruthless era of conquest, where the Cronon armies were believed to have killed countless amounts of people. Fearing that this behavior could lead to Fiore being destroyed, the dragons discussed amongst themselves of what should be done. They came to the conclusion that the Cronon militarists must be killed. As such, they dispatched Lumenos, the Golden Dragon, to completely destroy the Cronon army. Lumenos succeeded, and managed to drive the Cronons back to their strongholds. Despite this, Lumenos feared that the Cronons would rise again, so to ensure they would never have such behavior ever again, Lumenos went from city to city killing every single Cronon he could find, soldier or civilian. This soon became a genocide, and in less than a year, all but four Cronons were completely extinct. As punishment for this genocide, Lumenos was banished, cursed, and became Astarot. Legacy Despite their apparent extinction, the Cronons left a mark on Earthland. Crocus was built on top of a Cronon city, and many people have stories of Cronon spirits still haunting the city on occasion. Many people attempted to salvage Cronon magic and structures, with some guilds intentionally built on or near the sites of Cronon bases. One of the largest influences the Cronons had on the world, was one that was indirect. Due to the fact that Lumenos had committed mass genocide on them, he was stripped of his rank and his name, being renamed Astarot. Astarot ultimately became a feared, powerful entity throughout all of Fiore, so much that people became afraid of simply saying his name, instead just calling him, the Cursed One There are currently rumors of some Cronons having survived the onslaught of Lumenos. Many people have theorized that Zeref was a surviving Cronon, who wanted to continue their interests. Others have suggested that some Cronons fled to Edolas, where they still remain. Some of them were even believed to have infiltrated the heart of the Fiore Kingdom, rising up through the ranks with plans to take back the former glory their empire once had. There are even beliefs that Astarot's is currently searching for any survivors, with intents on wiping them out permanently. Despite these rumors, they are primarily unaccepted by mainstream mages. Magic and Abilities Cronons were the first humanoids to learn how to control magical energy at will. Like humans, there was no genuine limit on what they could do, but unlike humans, every single Cronon possessed the ability to use magic at their own disposal. They seemed to be most skilled at Creation Magic, as they were the ones who invented the certain Magic Arcs. Category:Races